


捕风捉影（上）

by aliceaaa0622



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceaaa0622/pseuds/aliceaaa0622
Summary: 凯东靳东单方性转





	捕风捉影（上）

王凯一上车，就看见躺在后座专心致志玩手机的靳东。紧身T恤包裹出玲珑曲线，两条又细又白的长腿悬在座椅之间，要命的直截了当的吸引。  
“注意点形象。”王凯像管教小孩那样在靳东的大腿上拍了一下，雪白光滑的大腿上骤然一片微红。这下靳东才收敛了姿势，但是也并没有好到哪去——她转了个方向把脚翘在王凯的腿上，好整以暇地靠着车门，眼睛里笑意像煮沸的牛奶似的快溢出来。  
大红色的高跟鞋和歌里唱得一样让人爱不释手，王凯细细端详着它，久未动作。于是靳东自己迎上去脱了，随手丢在地上。

脚趾上糖果色的指甲油是靳东前天才涂上去的，鲜亮又饱满，倒像是真的糖豆，看起来同皇后给白雪公主的那只苹果一样诱人。  
王凯大手一揽就把靳东整个搂进怀里，惹得靳东吃痛地叫了一声：“哥哥！”随之而来地，她感受到什么凸起在两个人之间。  
“太快了一点吧。”不是个疑问句，笃定得仿若知道答案。而答案确实如此，因为硬起来的同时王凯已经把手从靳东的T恤下䙓探进去，解开她背后的金属扣子。  
失掉束缚以后的身体柔韧而绵软，碍于经纪人和司机还坐在前头，放浪起来也有个度，只是揉捏和把玩而已，和欣赏刚烧造出炉的白瓷没多大不同。王凯的性器隔着裤子抵在靳东分开的腿间，这倒是少有的体验。关在笼子里的鸟振翅欲飞，却只能郁闷地去啄关住它的槛栏。  
于是靳东低低地笑出声来，被王凯用嘴唇堵上，言下之意是“到家再收拾你”。靳东今天没涂口红，草莓味的润唇膏抹了薄薄一层，这一瞬间她化身垂在叶片间亟待采撷的成熟草莓。王凯直接品尝这份甜蜜，且犯规地揉捏靳东的耳垂。那里软嫩而敏感，顷刻间也镀上晚霞似的红色。

靳东在王凯由上而下的夹击之下扭动纤细的腰肢，叛逆地挣扎，但她毕竟是个女人，怎么挣扎都像是被安放在橱窗里的展览品。唯一的区别在于，她被摆在王凯的私人展柜里。  
“别动。”王凯在靳东屁股上拍了一下，示意她坐好。  
于是这件展品自觉地两腿弯折，跪坐在王凯大腿上，两只手从后面搂过王凯的脖颈。眼睛里依然是将要溢出锅的沸腾到浓稠的笑意和爱意。  
王凯没拍过爱情电影，单纯谈恋爱的爱情电影，没有。但是他看了不少爱情电影，和爱情动作电影。纸上谈兵的技能满点，所以现在他知道应该主动点，再主动点。  
靳东也觉得自己该占据主动，比如挑起食指去勾王凯的领带，或者送上一个吻，何况先前王凯先撩拨她。  
两个全然相悖的想法同时付诸行动，得到的结果就是两个人的额头生生撞在一起。痛感传递到嘴边，变形成同样具象的两个声音的交叠：“操。”

先前旖旎的气氛一下被撞破，甚至因为异口同声的脏话而显得像不干不净的一场情色交易。  
靳东从善如流地回到座位上坐好，但手始终同王凯交握紧扣。两个人的手都很漂亮，骨节分明的漂亮，按理说牵手应当是很美的。然而经过先前的一场闹剧，现在两只手互相揉捏，多了几分摸骨的味道，在经纪人穿透后视镜的锐利目光之中显得更甚。  
啊……怪怪的。

这种莫名的氛围只持续到车在车位上稳稳停好的时候，两个人对看了一眼，轻车熟路地钻进电梯，就吻得难舍难分，像牛郎织女相会似的。  
这个比喻明显折煞了牛郎织女，他们前一天晚上还相拥入眠，没有什么一年一面和鹊桥相会。  
现在的动作像久旱逢甘霖，做爱确实是  
生疏了两个月，王凯能空出时间来的时候都很凑巧地赶上靳东来大姨妈。关上家门的时候靳东就真的不安分起来，抬起脚在王凯腿上一勾，甩掉了一只高跟鞋。靳东很高，穿上高跟鞋以后只比王凯矮那么可以忽略不计的几公分，甩掉两只高跟鞋以后终于让王凯有“宠女朋友”的感觉。  
王凯顺势就把靳东按在玄关上，靳东露出来的完整的后腰靠在那片玻璃上，冷不防的寒意窜上来，但是很快又消下去，恢复到夏天的热。  
两个人之间隔了温润潮湿的一片空气，似乎都在酝酿和试探，是堕入深渊之前的初次冒险。

“喂，王老师，今天你打算从哪儿开始？”靳东蓦地贴近，黏糊糊的语气裹着王凯一颗心，泛出浓密的甜味。

 

王凯认真地想了一会儿，蹲下身子把靳东打横抱起：“不麻烦，就在床上。”没那么多心思搞弯弯绕绕的花样，王凯在刚刚短暂的思考时间里噼里啪啦驳回了自己数不清的情色念头，想了想明天要早起的人是自己，可没有耐心在做完爱之后收拾残局，所以挑了最保守、最普通也可以是最放荡的场合。  
下车之前靳东自己把手伸到T恤里扣上了内衣扣子，现在王凯又花了点时间替她解开，不多不少的三秒。  
靳东最开始被王凯用这招制服的时候，问他“是不是解过别的女人的内衣”，得到了一个否定回答。靳东当时就不信，现在也不信，谁能把下午在镜头前风度翩翩的人同现在眼前已按捺不住的人划等号呢？  
衣冠禽兽，斯文败类。靳东想起那副金丝眼镜就暗自腹诽，流氓形象。

王凯不理会她的沉默，管靳东是为什么才迟迟没脱衣服，他已经掀掉了自己的衬衫，随手让它皱巴巴地流落地板，露出精瘦而健壮的肉身。  
要命。靳东脑中只剩下这个念头。  
对于王凯来说，靳东也是同样要命，相当完美的等价交换。王凯上手替靳东脱掉碍事的紧身T恤，拉下她已经落了的肩带，内衣一同被脱下来丢在地上。

“妹妹，你很大。”王凯的手不客气地揉捏起靳东饱满的乳房，触感如爆浆软糖般软弹且丰盈。他似是想到从前电视里爱放的广告，有样学样地用两根手指玩弄它。  
靳东没羞没臊地直直看他，纯良而无辜，然而手底下却准确地拉开王凯的裤链，抓住他已经挺起来的东西：“哥哥，你也是。”  
再不发生点什么就不可饶恕了，王凯想起车上没下文的那回，暗暗发誓这次故事开头就要漂亮而珍重，于是伸长了手去够床头抽屉里的润滑，只摸到抽屉里空空如也，比扫荡过还要干净整洁。

“在这儿呢。”靳东从枕头下面捞出之前剩下的半管，沾了满手清香的液体自己推进去。  
“你……”王凯一时哑言，看着靳东大张双腿，自己将两片阴唇打开一条缺口，急不可耐地送自己的手指进去。  
“抽根烟。”靳东一只手负责给自己筑造潮湿温暖的巢穴，另一只手又伸到枕头下面摸出一包可能还剩了三五根的软包黄鹤楼，金黄色的外包装已经压得瘪瘪皱皱，“不用一支烟就能放你进来。”  
靳东不排斥王凯在自己面前抽烟，甚至变态地迷恋他抽完以后迷离的神情，包括用中指磕出一根的时候。她有些看热闹似的盯着王凯点烟，洞察出一点不满和无可奈何。

 

说是一根烟不到，真的就是这样，王凯点着的这支还没燃到三分之二，靳东就收了手，直接用湿漉漉的沾满不知是润滑还是自己的汁水的手，抢走了王凯的烟。缓缓吐出的靉靆烟雾里她眨了眨眼：“请。”  
王凯迫不及待地将自己送进去，熟悉的温柔一下子包裹住他。肉刃捣进穴口，一路顺畅地触底。  
阴谋。  
昔日即使大大咧咧也要保持甜美娇羞姿态的人敛了周身的纯情恋爱气息，一上车就用行动传递给自己“肏我”的信息，王凯也顺着这么做了。被巨大的喜悦冲昏以后他才想起来今天的靳东不对劲，不但该死地散发出撩拨人的气场，还掌握了完全的主动。  
还有可疑的红色高跟鞋，尽管他在电台里无数次听那个慵懒的女声模糊不清地唱“像爱不释手的红色高跟鞋”，却没想到靳东的鞋柜里真有这么一双高跟鞋，穿上就是踏在沾满鲜血的刀刃上。  
彻底的阴谋。

接收小女朋友抛来的故意信号真是不太容易，至少比侵略她的身体难得多。王凯好久没做，还被牵着鼻子走了弯路，于是所有的理亏都化成了行动。  
靳东在他的攻击之下瘫软身子，被填满的感觉太过丰沛，使不上劲来，只能由着王凯动下去：“哥哥，继续。”  
王凯捞起她软得像豆腐似的腰，没轻没重地又在靳东屁股上打了一下：“叫我什么？”显然对“哥哥”过分不满，不够专属，亲哥表哥堂哥，亲戚这么多，他可不要在这种时候和没相干的人共享一个情欲满满的称呼。  
“唔……王凯……凯凯……”  
“官方。”又是一下。微博底下这么多人叫他“王凯”和“凯凯”，靳东也和他们不一样。  
靳东摇摇头，散下来的头发全黏在她汗津津的脸上，王凯拨开她脸上凌乱的头发：“再想想，嗯？”  
“老公……老公……？”  
王凯眼角的纹路扬起来：“哎，老婆。”

 

靳东湿淋淋的阴道内壁像有什么魔法似的，王凯在里面流连得不想离开。感到高潮快要喷薄而出的时候王凯才想起来这回没戴套，床头柜里没有，靳东也没拿出来，他们就这么赤裸裸地做了。  
理智扳回来两成，王凯抓住最后一点清醒在自己射精的边缘要拔出性器，靳东却没肯，快准狠地捏住他阴茎的根部：“不许动。”  
王凯觉得有把枪对着自己，枪口正对着太阳穴。  
“射进来。”靳东抓住王凯的性器动了动，一下子就感觉到被灌满。王凯本就在饱胀的边缘，释放之后连他自己也舒了口气，太过愉悦和满足。  
转而他又回过神来：“不行，避孕药得吃。”顾不上底下已经淅淅沥沥沾了液体的床单，也顾不上张嘴还要说什么的靳东，王凯立刻翻身下床找手机，要助理买盒紧急避孕药送过来。

火急火燎地打完电话回去的时候，靳东依旧保持着刚刚双腿大张的姿势，射精过后的淫靡气味浓重且挥散不去。  
区别是靳东给自己点了支黄鹤楼，摸到盒子的时候发现只剩唯一的一根了，懒散地躺在那里。什么都发生过，又什么都没发生过。  
“我也是为了你好。”王凯把她两腿放平，合拢，抱她去清理。  
靳东躺在浴缸里故意往他脸上吹烟雾，散尽之后才开口：“我最烦这句话，替你生孩子不好吗？”  
王凯手上动作顿了：“说不要孩子的是你吧？”  
“这倒是。”靳东点点头，烟屁股被她直接按灭在浴缸边上，又顺着漂亮的抛物线落进垃圾桶，“但我突然觉得也没什么不好。”

摸不透，真是摸不透。  
第八百遍感叹完“女人的心思真难猜”以后，王凯扣下了助理带来的那盒紧急避孕药，门都没让进就打发助理走人：“不早了，快回去吧。”


End file.
